Jealous Of Your Cigarette
by mem0rycafe
Summary: One Shot! Draco is lusting over a girl who smokes.


Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley and Hogsmeade all belong to JK Rowling. The song belongs to Hawksley Workman.

No muscle man, no candy cane

No pack of sexy starving wolves

No money talking, moonlight walking

Lady shocking, big crow cocking

Those ladybugs can go to blazes

Here and there go pretty faces

All of this don't mess my stuffing

Only one thing got me huffing

I'm jealous of your cigarette

And all the things you do with it

I'm jealous of your cigarette

And the pleasure that you get from it

And not me

All this time your talking no

No king, no prince with gold ring pinky

I suggest that we do something kinky

No pilot flying private plane

To smooch you on the hills of Spain

No catapult to all night kisses

That old thing just always misses

All of this don't mess my stuffing

Only one thing got me huffing

I'm jealous of your cigarette

And all the things you do with it

I'm jealous of your cigarette

And how you wanna suck on it

And not me

All this time your talking no

All this time your talking no

I'm jealous of your cigarette

I'm jealous of your cigarette

I'm jealous of your cigarette

I'm jealous of your cigarette

I'm jealous of your cigarette

I'm jealous of your cigarette

I'm jealous of your cigarette

I'm jealous of your cigarette

I'm jealous of your cigarette

* * *

He watched her. She was doing what she did every night at six. She raised the cigarette to her lips and took a puff. Normally smoking is not something Draco wouldn't be attracted to. It was really a nasty habit. But, something about how she held it between her fingers and the way she looked after smoking, it turned him on.

The first time he had seen her he had just walked out of the robe shop. There she was, leaning against the wall of the alley. The sun was setting and the light from it gave her a beautifully natural glow, her hair shining in the waning sunlight. He stood there in the shadows and watched as she consumed the cigarette. She wasn't the type to smoke. Her parents would have killed her, her husband disgusted. Maybe that was part of the attraction to her. In her very small way she was being bad. When she had finished her cigarette she had picked up an apron from the ground and retied it around her waist. She worked at the Witches Brew. He would have to remember that.

A week later Draco was walking down the street and he saw her just as she threw her cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. He had checked his watch, same time, same place as last time. After that Draco found more and more reasons to be in Hogsmeade at that time of the day.

He couldn't understand the attraction. She was just a girl, smoking a cigarette. No doubt it was a magical cigarette, but still just a cigarette. Her lips wrapped around the base of the cigarette made him wish they were wrapped around something else. When she blew the smoke she had inhaled out she would throw her head back and he could see her riding him, moaning in pleasure and doing the same.

It really was a dirty habit. And, if they weren't magical than it was also unhealthy. He longed to breath in the smoke she blew out. He was curious as to what flavor she would have picked. He imagined it would be something like strawberry of cherry. That's what all the girls picked. Of course none of the other girls could make smoking a cigarette look so erotic.

Occasionally when she was done with her cigarette she would look up at him and smile. He often thought about saying hello, but that would ruin everything. He didn't want to speak to her. They had never gotten along in school and he didn't feel the need to be nice now. Watching her as she took her smoking break was enough.

Draco watched as she threw the butt of the cigarette on the ground and smashed it with the toe of her shoe. She started to turn but stopped half way. She smiled at him quickly before going back into the Witches Brew.

hr

"You were in Hogsmeade earlier." Ginny said coming up and hugging Draco around the waist.

"Yeah." Draco replied nonchalantly.

Ginny laughed. "How long are you going to keep up this game?"

"What are you talking about?"

Ginny kissed him, thrusting her tongue in his mouth. Draco moaned loudly. She tasted like sex. How did she taste like sex?

"They're called _Sex Me Sticks_." Ginny said as she separated from him. "Wonderful little cigarettes that adapts to each person's flavor of sex." She smiled. "The only thing I don't get is why you insist on hiding in the shadows."

"I'm jealous of your cigarette." Draco replied pulling her against him. "Why didn't you tell me you smoked?"

"You hate smoking." Ginny replied smirking. "The girls at the Witches Brew smoke and they got me into it."

"I told you not to open that bar."

Ginny kissed him again. "If I hadn't you wouldn't have something to do every night at six."

"I must say, you have turned me onto smoking."

"You aren't allowed to." Ginny replied unbuttoning her shirt, looking at Draco suggestively. "You'll ruin all my fun."

He grabbed her and pulled her to him. He started kissing and sucking on her neck and chest. Ginny threw her head back moaning loudly. "You shouldn't be jealous of my cigarette."


End file.
